1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas supplying apparatus, and, more particularly, to a gas supplying apparatus for supplying deposition gas onto a surface of a substrate located in a chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas supplying apparatus is used for supplying gas to be deposited on a surface of a substrate, such as a wafer positioned in a chamber in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor. In general, the gas supplying apparatus is required to uniformly distribute gas on the substrate surface.
A conventional gas supplying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,078, specifying a gas supplying apparatus in a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) manufacturing process. As shown in FIG. 12, the gas supplying apparatus that deposits a thin film onto a substrate includes a plurality of ports provided in a gas distribution ring 410 in a processing chamber, a plurality of first gas nozzles 404 disposed in some of the ports for injecting a first gas a predetermined distance, and a plurality of second gas nozzles 402 disposed at others of the ports for injecting a second gas for another predetermined distance.
The first and the second gas nozzles 404 and 402 are fixed at the gas supplying ring 410 at different angles, respectively.
Thus, different gases can be injected into the chamber through the first and the second gas nozzles 404 and 402, respectively.
Substrates of various sizes have been developed, so that gas nozzles of various injection positions and angles are needed for uniform gas deposition onto the substrates.
However, in the conventional gas supplying apparatus described above, the first gas nozzles 404 and the second gas nozzles 402 positioned in the gas supplying ring 410 are fixed at different angles. Thus, it is difficult to adapt the injection positions or injection angles for a variety of substrates, thereby causing a problem in that a uniform and optimal injection onto the variety of substrates cannot be accomplished.